Eine Freundin für Sir Henry
by Sugarinthemorning
Summary: ONESHOT! Lily findet etwas draußen im Regen und kann einfach nicht widersehen...Noch eine kleine Kurzgeschichte zu meiner FF. Diesmal allerdings auch für alle sehr verständlich, die sie nicht gelesen haben.


_Huhu da draußen im großen weiten Webspace! Hier ist gleich noch ein ganz kleiner One-Shot von mir. Wieder mal geht es um Lily und James -wie sollte es anders sein zwiner und auch diese kleine Geschichte gehört zu meiner FF "Liebe ist, was einem zustößt". Allerdings braucht man sie für diese Szene eigentlich nicht gelesen haben, was heißen soll, dass jeder sie auch so verstehen kann smile_

_Nur zur Info, für alle, die es nicht wissen: Sir Henry ist ein von mir erdachter, kleiner süßer vanillegelber Knuddelmuff und gehört James. In meiner FF wird erwähnt, dass er ihn zu einem Weihnachten von seiner Tante bekommen hat._

Disclaimer: alle bekannten Charas gehören nicht mir -leider- sondern der wundervollen JKR! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und schreibe nur zum Vergnügen!

**_Und nicht vergessen: Suzette, diese Geschichte ist für dich! Hab dir lieb Süße! knuddel_**

* * *

**  
Eine Freundin für Sir Henry**

„Schau doch Schatz, wen ich draußen auf der Straße gefunden habe!" Lily kam tropfnass zurück in die Wohnung, die sie und James vor einem guten dreiviertel Jahr bezogen hatten. Im Arm hielt sie ein kleines zitterndes Knäuel, das ebenso tropfte wie sie.  
Draußen regnete es und sie hatte nur schnell den Müll runter bringen wollen, als ein klägliches Miauen sie auf den völlig durchnässten, zerbeulten Karton am Boden neben den Mülltonnen aufmerksam gemacht hatte.  
James kam aus dem Wohnzimmer und betrachtete seine Freundin skeptisch mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„Kann es sein Engel, dass du ab und zu vergisst, dass du eine Hexe bist? Warum gehst du bei solchem Wetter überhaupt vor die Tür?" er lächelte sie kopfschüttelnd an. Lily sah auf und lächelte zurück.  
„Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, dass ein ganz gewisser Jemand gerne mal bei diesem Wetter auch auf seinen Besen gestiegen ist. Außerdem war es in diesem Fall doch ganz gut, dass ich runter gegangen bin…", erwiderte sie und wandte den Blick dann wieder auf das zitternde Etwas.  
„Schch, ist ja gut meine kleine…"  
„Na dann zeig mal, was du da gefunden hast." James kam auf sie zu und ging ein wenig in die Knie, um das kleine Kätzchen auf Lilys Arm zu begutachten. Er streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr ganz zärtlich und sachte über deren Rücken, damit das arme kleine Tier sich beruhigen konnte.  
„Wir müssen sie wärmen, sie ist ganz durchgefroren", sagte Lily entschlossen und ging mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Dort ließ sie sich auf dem Sofa nieder, an dem Platz, der dem Kamin am nächsten war. James entzündete mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes sofort ein Feuer und drehte sich zur Küche um.  
„Ich hole dir ein Schälchen mit Milch, dann kannst du sie füttern." Lily lächelte immer noch. Sie setzte das Kätzchen auf einem Kissen neben sich ab und streichelte ihm vorsichtig über das samtig grau gescheckte Fell, das langsam zu trocknen begann. Die Kleine begann zu schnurren.

Als James mit einem Schälchen in der Hand aus der Küche trat blieb er einen Moment im Türrahmen stehen. Er liebte es Lily zu beobachten, wenn sie völlig konzentriert bei einer Sache war und im Moment schien es für sie nichts als dieses kleine Wesen zu geben, so sorgsam bemühte sie sich um das Tier, damit es sich erholte.  
_Sie wird garantiert einmal eine sehr liebevolle Mutter sein_ dachte James bei sich, nur um dann völlig erstaunt über sich selbst zu sein, dass er solche Gedanken hatte.  
Langsam ging er zu Lily hinüber und stellte das Schälchen vorsichtig neben das Tier. Erst etwas skeptisch schnuffelte es an der Milch und schaute dann mit einem fast fragenden Blick hinauf zu der hübschen jungen Frau, die es aus dem Regen befreit hatte.  
„Komm her meine Hübsche", flüsterte Lily, tauchte ihren Finger in die Milch und hielt ihn dem Kätzchen hin. Wieder schnuffelte es und schleckte dann vorsichtig an dem ihm hingestreckten Finger. Als hätte es erst in diesem Moment gemerkt, wie hungrig es war wendete sich die Kleine danach dem Schälchen zu und schleckte gierig die Milch auf.  
„Wie kann jemand nur so ein niedliches kleines Wesen bei diesem Wetter draußen aussetzen?" fragte Lily entrüstet. „Schau doch, wie zerbrechlich sie ist." James seufzte. Er kannte diesen Tonfall genau. Mit einem Hundeblick der fiesesten unwiderstehlichen Art schaute sein Mädchen zu ihm hoch.  
„Ich möchte sie behalten Schatz." James seufzte erneut. Wie sollte er denn so _‚nein'_ sagen können?  
„Engel, du weißt doch, wir sind kaum zuhause. Wir vernachlässigen den armen Sir Henry schon. Hältst du es für richtig, das Kätzchen zu behalten?"  
„Willst du es etwa wieder draußen aussetzen!?"  
„Hey, wofür hältst du mich?" James war entrüstet und beleidigt. „Wie kannst du so etwas auch nur fragen? Vielleicht würde Sirius sie nehmen?"  
„Ach quatsch, der ist noch weniger zu hause als wir." Lily streichelte dem kleinen Kätzchen über den Nacken und es machte einen Buckel. Traurig schaute sie auf die Kleine hinab. Sie wollte sie wirklich behalten, aber irgendwie hatte James ja Recht.  
Als ob das Tier verstanden hätte, dass es in dem Gespräch darum ging, ob es bleiben durfte oder gehen musste, wandte es sich von der Milch ab. Es schaute zu Lily hoch und maunzte.  
„Na, hast du genug gehabt?" Lily kraulte sie weiter und erntete ein genüssliches Schnurren als Dank. Dann erhob sie sich und nahm das leere Schälchen, um es in die Küche zu bringen.  
James sah ihr hinterher. Dann sah er zu dem kleinen Fellknäuel runter.  
„Ich kann dein Schnurren gut verstehen." Er grinste und zwinkerte dem Tier zu. Das Kätzchen schaute ihn an, erhob sich, streckte sich und tapste dann vorsichtig auf James zu. Noch einmal schaute es ihn intensiv an und strich dann schnurrend an seinem Oberschenkel entlang. James hob seine Hand und fuhr ihr sachte über den Rücken. Mit einem kleinen Hüpfer war sie plötzlich auf seinem Schoß, und rollte sich dort ein. James lächelte. Er streichelte über das mittlerweile trockene Fell und genoss die Wärme, die der kleine Körper verströmte. Das Schnurren wurde lauter.

Lily kam aus der Küche zurück und konnte bei dem Anblick der sich ihr bot ein leises Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Ihr Liebster schaute zu ihr auf und lächelte gequält.  
„Ihr Frauen spielt wirklich nicht fair." Lily gab ihm einen Kuss. Und setzte sich wieder zu ihnen auf das Sofa.  
„Also gut Engel, sie kann bleiben, aber nur, wenn Sir Henry sich mit ihr versteht!" gab James auf. Jetzt strahlte Lily über das ganze Gesicht.  
„Du bist ein Schatz! Warte, ich hol ihn her. Er wird sie bestimmt mögen!" Sie beugte sich vor, gab James noch einen Kuss und stand dann auf, um Sir Henry aus seinem Körbchen zu holen, in welchem er lag und schlummerte.  
Sie strich dem gelben Knäuel über das Fell und weckte ihn sanft auf. Sogleich streckte der Knuddelmuff seine Zunge heraus und fuhr Lily über die Hand. Sie lachte, weil es sie kitzelte und hob ihn dann hoch, um ihn mit zum Sofa zu nehmen.  
Sie setzte sich mit Sir Henry auf dem Schoß neben James und beobachtete, wie Sir Henry neugierig von ihrem Schoß krabbelte. Auch das Kätzchen hatte den Kopf erhoben und schaute neugierig auf den Knuddelmuff. Beide beäugten sich und beschnupperten einander eine Weile, bis es sich Sir Henry neben dem Kätzchen auf James Schoß bequem machte. Beide kuschelten sich aneinander und fingen an synchron zu schnurren.  
Lily lachte auf. Ein Bild für die Götter, was sie da zu sehen bekam. James schaute zerknirscht drein. Er würde heute Abend wohl derjenige sein, der die Streicheleinheiten verteilen musste, anstatt sich genüsslich dem Haarekraulen von Lily hingeben zu können. Doch schließlich lächelte auch er.  
„Damit wär es dann wohl doch beschlossen", sagte Lily zufrieden, „dann hab ich endlich auch weibliche Unterstützung und Henry ist nicht mehr so oft alleine."  
„Ja, jetzt hat Henry endlich eine Freundin. Und mein Engel", fragte er, „wie soll unser neues Baby heißen?"  
Lily überlegte kurz. Sie legte den Kopf schief. Ihre Augen glänzten glücklich und sie war einfach wunderschön. Ihre roten Haare leuchteten im Schein des Kaminfeuers und sie wirkte unendlich zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Dann breitete sich erneut ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie nickte kurz. Sie schaute James in die Augen und sagte:  
„Sie soll Su heißen, als Abkürzung für Suzette, weil sie so süß ist."  
James lächelte zurück und beide sahen runter auf seinen Schoß, auf dem beide Tiere eingeschlafen zu sein schienen.  
„Suzette…das ist wirklich ein hübscher Name!" Er legte seinen Arm auf die Lehne des Sofas und Lily streckte sich vorsichtig aus und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen.  
„Ich liebe Dich James!"  
„Und ich liebe dich mein Herz", antwortete er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf das Haar. _Und genau so wie jetzt soll es immer bleiben_ dachte er bei sich. Er fühlte sich so glücklich und zufrieden in diesem Moment, dass sich ein Entschluss in seinen Gedanken festsetzte. Er wollte eine Familie gründen. Er würde Lily bitten ihn zu heiraten und für immer an seiner Seite zu bleiben!   
Er wollte, dass sie sein Kind unter dem Herzen trug und er wollte diesen Ausdruck in ihren Augen sehen, jeden Tag für den Rest seines Lebens. Er wollte sein Baby in den Armen halten, alberne Laute machen, es füttern, ihm die Windeln wechseln und es an sich drücken. Und dann würden er, seine Frau, sein Baby und die zwei Fellknäule hier genauso entspannt auf dem Sofa liegen, wie jetzt.  
Er schaute liebevoll auf Lily, Suzette und Sir Henry, die allesamt schliefen. Dann lehnte auch er seinen Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen.  
_Was für ein schönes Leben_ dachte er, während auch er mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und einem zufriedenen Seufzer langsam in den Schlaf hinüber glitt…


End file.
